Botón de reinicio
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Cuando te enamoras, quieres que la persona por la cual tienes ese sentimiento sienta lo mismo que tu, y que te corresponda, pero hay veces que ese sentimiento que tienes hacia él, él lo tiene hacia otra persona. Pero yo. Laney Penn. Jamas voy a llorar por eso... lo se, mala en summarys pero los invito a que pasen y lean. (advertencia: LARNEY y un poco de CORRIE).


**¡Holis mis hermosos pokemones X3! Se preguntaran ¿Por qué rayos decidiste hacer una historia Larney y no una Corney como siempre? Hay esta la respuesta, siempre son historias Corney, y bueno, el Larney es una de mis parejas preferidas(hay que admitir que se ven muy lindos juntos*derramando sangre por la nariz*) y ya estaba un poco cansada de escribir siempre lo mismo. Buaaaaaano no mas explicaciones, y el fic.**

**Botón de reinicio, capitulo 1:**

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, las hojas anaranjadas de los arboles caían y el sol radiante que se escondía mientras iluminaba los hermosos cielos naranjas. Y un garaje, un garaje que estaba raramente en total silencio.

Hay estaban ambas bandas boquiabiertas por la declaración de sus jefes de banda, mirándolos perdidos, como si hubieran dicho algo imposible.

Corey y Carrie estaban tomados de la mano, tenían la mirada sincera hacia sus amigos y explicaban la situación por la cual ellos miraban con sorpresa.

-¡¿QQQUUUUUEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron al unísono los pelirrojos, quienes acaban de reaccionar-

-Es la verdad, Carrie y yo estamos saliendo, y decidimos que lo mejor era decirles cuanto antes-dice el peliazul algo apenado, quien diría que se enamoraría de su enemiga mortal-

Kin, Kon, Kim y Konnie salieron del shock y miraron a los pelirrojos con preocupación, pues sabían de sus sentimientos hacia los peliazules. Ambos pelirrojos miraban muy sorprendidos y no sabían que decir ante esto.

¿Qué mas podían hacer ellos? Si ellos no son los que deciden de quien se pueden enamorar y de quien no ¿Qué podían decirles? Seguro que no había nada mas que decir, Corey y Carrie ya son pareja, y tenían que aceptarlo. ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? Pues sentarse a llorar no era su opción, sabían que algún día eso pasaría.

-Pues… ¡muchas felicidades! Seguro que así nos evitaremos las peleas de diario-dijo Laney con una sonrisa forzada-

-Si que bien…-dice el pelirrojo también con una sonrisa forzada-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de los pelirrojos, Corey y Carrie esbozaron una enorme sonrisa y abrazaron a los pelirrojos.

-Gracias-exclamaron los peliazules aun abrazando los-

-*se separa* Estoy muy feliz de que Lars y Laney estén de acuerdo con esto-dijo Carrie con su típica sonrisa brillante-

-*se separa* Yo también lo estoy-dijo el peliazul muy alegre-

Los otros cuatro miraban aun en shock, primero pasaban la vista a los pelirrojos y luego a los peliazules repetidamente, hasta que decidieron decir algo.

-¡Si eso es genial!-dijeron Kon y Konnie con sincera felicidad-

-Ufffffff solo era eso-dijo Kim aliviada-

-Por lo menos "ellos" están bien con esto-dijo Kin refiriéndose a Laney y Lenny-

-Si-dijo respondiendo Kim-

-¿Y que tal si vamos al cine?-dice alegre Carrie-

-¡SI!-gritaron todos a excepción de Carrie… y también Laney y Lenny-

Todos salieron por la puerta del garaje a excepción de los pelirrojos. Corey paro en mitad del camino, volteo para verlos hay parados y sin moverse, y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Ustedes no vienen?

-Yo… me debo de ir a casa-dijo Laney cortante-

-Pero podríamos*lo cortan*

-Ya me voy-dice Laney que agarro su bajo y salió apresurada del garaje-

-Que raro…¿Y tu Lenny?-dice el peliazul volteando a ver al pelirrojo, pero el mencionado ya no estaba-… que raro

**-Con Laney-**

Laney estaba corriendo, pero era extraño, ella no se dirigía a casa, se dirigía al parque. El frio viento que pasaba por sus cabellos y sus ojos verdes que por dentro tenían tristeza y furia.

Ella corrió y corrió, no le importaba a donde se dirigía, ni siquiera veía por donde corría, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, hasta que se tropezó… ella abrió de golpe los ojos y miro algo… ya no estaba en el parque… estaba en un campo de flores, el pasto verde claro, la hermosa luz del atardecer que llegaba hay iluminando el lugar, un grande y hermoso árbol de cerezo que estaba y una pequeña laguna azul, aire limpio y sin contaminar.

Ella se sentó apoyándose en el árbol de cerezo y agarrando su bajo con fuerza.

Del otro lado del cerezo estaba un pelirrojo. Sentado y recargado en el enorme árbol, mirando al precioso atardecer pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder en el garaje, del cual salió como rayo.

Él entonces y solo entonces empezó a dormirse, hasta que… el escucho ruido, no, no era cualquier ruido, era un bajo. Él pelirrojo abrió los ojos para terminar oyendo una voz angelical que provenía justo detrás suyo.

Lenny se para de hay y miro tras suyo para encontrar al origen de esa hermosa voz… era Laney. Él se sorprendió pero por alguna razón el quería seguir escuchando la cantar y se volvió a sentar solo para escuchar cada palabra que ella cantaba.

**-Laney-**

Siento algo en el viento…

se siente a tragedia y tristeza

y aunque yo deseara estar con el

se con certeza …

que el no me ve así

Lo peor es que este sentimiento no se va

¿y si el supiera lo que siento por el?

y viera lo mucho que significa para mi

¿qué tal si…?

no… pienso que no podrá ser…

no estamos hechos para ser…

¿Qué pasara con mi querido amigo?

¿El será feliz con ella?

a donde nos llevaran sus acciones

Aun que me gustaría sumarme a su multitud…

en su nube entusiasta

Por mas que trate, no funciona

¿y es que, nunca estaremos juntos?

¿nunca corresponderá a mis sentimientos?

No, creo que no…

nunca estaremos juntos…

por que yo no soy… la indicada

Laney dejo de cantar y dio un suspiro agotado, cerro sus ojos lentamente para descansar… hasta que escucho unos aplausos… ella abrió los ojos de golpe para mirar que al frente de ella estaba Lenny, él tenia una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y la miraba con felicidad.

-Cantas hermoso-dijo el sentándose a un lado suyo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la pelirroja un tanto confundida-

-Esa es mi pregunta, en lo que Corey y tu hablaban yo me escape de hay cuanto antes y termine aquí-dijo Lenny en explicación-

-Que curioso, yo también me termine perdiendo aquí

-Si que raro… ¿y como te sientes?

Laney lo miro confundida un momento pero respondió

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya sabes… de Corey y Carrie-dice el un poco apagado-

-Oh… ellos… pues no es que no me sienta algo mal, pero se que si intento algo terminara malo para mi y los demas, creo que es mejor si los dejo como están, creo que… si el es feliz aunque no sea conmigo… yo seré feliz.

-Pienso lo mismo… ¿Qué aras mañana?

-Creo que la practica

*De repente le llega un mensaje a Laney*

-Espera me tantito-dice Laney que saco su celular del bolsillo y vio el mensaje-

**-EN EL MENSAJE-**

Corey: Lanes, la practica de la banda de mañana se cancela, es que saldré en una cita con Care y no puedo dejarla plantada espero que lo entiendas OwO buenas noches -3-

**-FIN DEL MENSAJE-**

-¿Y que era?-dice Lenny algo curioso-

-Cancelo la practica de la banda, va a salir con Carrie-dice Laney mirando a Lenny, y el sonrió-

-¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo? Digo, ya que ninguno tiene nada que hacer-dijo Lenny apenado con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas-

-¡Pero claro que si!-dijo Laney sonriendo con sincera alegría-

-Bien*se levanta del pasto* creo que ya es muy tarde… hay que irnos de aquí *le da la mano para que se levante*

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo ella mirando la hora-

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Lenny en tono de pregunta pero con mas tono de necesidad-

-Claro-dijo la pelirroja como salieron encaminándose a sus casas platicando de temas al azar-

**-POV LANEY-**

Se que cuando te enamoras quieres que la persona por la cual tienes ese sentimiento sienta lo mismo que tu, y que te corresponda, pero hay veces en las que ese sentimiento que tu tienes hacia él, él lo tiene hacia otra persona. Pero yo. Laney Penn. Jamás voy a llorar por eso, se que ya no hay nada que hacer, y que la persona que tanto significa para mi ya no puede estar conmigo, pero ¿saben que? soy feliz incluso si el no esta conmigo, así es, soy feliz y creo que ya es momento de apretar el botón de reinicio.

**¿Creían que estaba muerta? ¡pues no! Es solo que estamos en exámenes y me pusieron a estudiar T—T Tambien me puse a ver anime X3… ¡Esa cosa es una maldita adicción! D: (Una adicción que me pone feliz OwO y me convierte en otaku)Pero buaaaaaaano directo al grano que esto es lo que mas me importa ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿les gusto? Si les gusto déjenme una review ¡es gratis! Y te regalan un unicornio rosa gay :D(No es cierto T-T) Eeeeeeeeeeeen fin ¡Alex dice CHAU-CHAU!**

**-ALEX-**


End file.
